Typically, different storage device types include different storage characteristics. For example, some storage devices have a relatively high storage capacity and a relatively high latency characteristic, while other storage devices have a low latency characteristic and a relatively low storage capacity. One of the goals for storage networks is balancing the desire to store large amounts of data and the desire to access the stored data with the least amount of latency.
Some network systems take advantage of these differing storage characteristics by using different types of storage devices to store different data. For example, data that is frequently accessed may be stored on a storage device that includes a relatively low latency characteristic, while large amounts of data that are infrequently accessed may be stored on a storage device that includes a relatively high latency characteristic and a high storage capacity. Therefore, a storage network can take advantage of the latency and storage capacity characteristics of various storage devices to reduce the overall latency of the storage network.
While storing data on different storage devices can reduce the overall latency of a storage network, previous storage networks utilize the same communication path and/or communication protocol to process input/output requests regardless of the type of storage device storing the data and/or where the data is located or stored in the storage network. Accordingly, at least some previous storage networks may not be operating as efficiently as possible.